Christy Martin
Christy Martin is a female non clique student at Bullworth Academy. She is voiced by Maine Anders. Character Description Christy is an attractive girl with red hair. She wears the school uniform, and sometimes can be seen wearing pink pajamas late at night. Characteristics Christy likes to gossip and spread rumors around about other students and school authority. She also loves to make out with many male students. She may be related to the bully Wade Martin and the adult Mr. Martin, because they all share the same hair colour and surname. Christy is also best friends with Angie since they can be seen talking to each other a lot, but they will fight each other if either one of them sees the other kissing Jimmy. Her personality appears bubbly and pleasant, but she has a dark side, as she can be heard talking about setting fire to the school, committing suicide and threatens to strangle Jimmy with her tie if he tries to hit on her very early in the game. She shares a name with a female boxer but this is almost certainly a coincidence. She's also on the cheerleading squad and based on the music that plays if she's provoked enough to fight, is considered a Jock rather than a Non-Clique while in uniform. Role in story Christy asks Jimmy to escort her to various places in the game such as the Girls Dorm and the motel in town. She has no role in any missions, but can be seen in two missions, most notably her first appearance when she walks by Jimmy during a cutscene, causing him to say "Heeey, baby." The second mission she can be seen in is when the gym is burning, her and Constantino are standing in the backround watching the gym burn. Christy also appeared on one of the banners that Ted set up during his campaign for School President. Random Quotes When conversing with other students *I keep my mouth shut when I have nothing to say. *I'm going to move to a big city with big rumors. *One time I spread a rumor about a girl and she ran away. *I swear she got a nose job, and she's like only 12, it's totally not cool. *I hear, almost all the prep boys, are carrying protection. *School elections, are always rigged with money changing hands. *Somebody said Gary is actually a lot older. *Ms. Phillips hits on male students. *Ohimigod, did you see Mandy making herself sick in the toilets again? When walking around talking to herself *I wonder what everyone is talking about this week? *What if I start a rumour about me being a princess? When Jimmy proposes to kiss her *If you kiss once a day, you'll live longer. After kissing Jimmy *I heard like ten people made out here. After seeing Jimmy kiss another girl when she likes him *I'm so sick of this school, I could set it on fire! *I'm so bored, I wanna strangle myself with a tie! Insulting someone *I could strangle you with a tie! *I could whip you with my ribbon! Attacking *I'm gonna give people something to gossip about. Saying goodbye to Jimmy *There's a girl who got breast implants, so I gotta go gossip. When watching a fight *Gimme something to talk about! Martin, Christy Martin, Christy